Bryce Howe
' Bryce Howe' is the son of Otker, and Liola Howe making him a member of and the current Lord and Patriarch of House Howe. Bryce Howe has four siblings in the form of Otker, Ogiva, Waldra, and Walaric Howe of which his brother Otker was the long time heir of House Howe but was killed alongside his father and sister, his sister Ogiva was a very kind girl of whom was betrothed in Westbridge but was killed on her way home following this, his sister Waldra is a young girl at the time of the Lucerne-Tevinter War and is the twin of Walaric, while his brother Walaraic is the twin of Waldra and is the second in line to House Howe. Bryce Howe was born the third child, and second son of Otker Howe and as the second son he would be sent to the capital to squire with the ruling family in House Wellsden and during this time he gained a lot of fame through his tournament skills, but also for impregnating a lady in waiting of the King in the form of Herleva Ludger of which caused him to be sent away from the capital back to his families home. Shortly after his return to the capital his brother would travel south with his father and one sister where they would be within the city of Westbridge during the Invasion of Westbridge and escaped the city but were killed by Malfoy controlled bandits leading to everyone believing they had been killed by the Lucernians. History Early History Bryce Howe was born the third child, and second son of Otker Howe and as the second son he would be sent to the capital to squire with the ruling family in House Wellsden and during this time he gained a lot of fame through his tournament skills, but also for impregnating a lady in waiting of the King in the form of Herleva Ludger of which caused him to be sent away from the capital back to his families home. Jenna Wellsden would become infatuated with the slightly older squire Bryce Howe of whom would impregnate her lady in waiting and throughout his time there they were extremely close, but he never looked at her romantically for fear of her father, but despite this she would not lose any of her infatuation for him. Death of Family Shortly after his return to the capital his brother would travel south with his father and one sister where they would be within the city of Westbridge during the Invasion of Westbridge and escaped the city but were killed by Malfoy controlled bandits leading to everyone believing they had been killed by the Lucernians. Family Members Relationships Jenna Wellsden See Also : Jenna Wellsden Jenna Wellsden and Bryce Howe would first meet when Bryce would be sent to the capital of Ferelden to squire with her father, and from the first moment that she saw him she was captivated by him, and while during their initial meeting he was kind there was no immediate chemistry from his side of things. Category:People Category:Human Category:Frank Category:House Howe Category:Patriarch Category:Knight